


nights away

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: When Patrick is away for a conference, David misses him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: July OTP Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	nights away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: long nights
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

When Patrick was away at some conference or another, nights were terribly long. 

The conference could be an overnight thing, or one for three days, but each night felt endless. Each minute seemed to be an hour, and each hour was a day. 

David would roll around in bed, trying to find the faded scent of Patrick’s bergamot and citrus body wash. Sleep seemed to be a tease, just out of reach. 

The soft phone conversations with Patrick would definitely help - whispers of stupid stories of their past, sexy secrets of their kink lists, or just reminiscing on their relationship.


End file.
